criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down to Crash
Down to Crash is the eleventh case of Varini. It is the fifth case of Bois Centre. Plot Chief Marchant sent Andre Hartmann and the player to aid the troubling plea of help from businesswoman Bianca Lombardi as she reported a helicopter crash and the death of her pilot. The investigators found the dead body of Doan Williams, his throat sliced among other slash wounds across his body. After finding Bianca, she had reported that the helicopter had originally planned to take her to the World Trade Finances after a trade in Paris. After finding out that the helicopter was sabotaged at the Lombardi landing pad as well the heist gang's intentions with the crash, bank teller Sharon Jefferson was found guilty of the homicide. Sharon had tearfully admitted to the homicide after Andre had laid out the evidence that incriminated her. She said that Doan had been a member of the heist gang and she knew about it when she had overheard his discussions with a gang member. With fear for her life, she had stayed low away from him. However when Doan had staged the sabotage and then crashed the helicopter, in his escape from the scene, he had met Sharon, who was eating her lunch there. After minutes of argument, Sharon had blacked out, only to wake up to discover Doan's dead body. Syarifuddin had filed a report for the verdict, giving Sharon a sentence of 7 years in jail with psychological therapy. Conner Robertson had asked the player to see him, where then he confessed that he had been tricked into cracking the Lombardi Financial Company security code giving the heist gang access to the vault. However he helped the player discover that it was the heist gang who had caused the collapse and tampering of finances throughout the entire district. Thanks to the efforts of Sharon, Jeremy Jones and Sherry Bordeaux, the financial rates was restored. Later, head of bank security Aleksander Kalashnikov had reported a mysterious person at the helicopter landing. The team searched the landing but only found a message taunting the team. Augustine mentioned that Varini wasn't as peaceful as she thought anymore just before a sudden warning from Dolorès Auch told the team that the heist gang had taken action and broke into the Lombardi company's vault. Stats Victim *'Doan Williams' (found dead slashed near the helicopter crash) Murder Weapon *'Rotor Blades' Killer *'Sharon Jefferson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. *The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. *The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. *The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a tie. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer drinks energy drinks. *The killer knows binary code. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Investigate Helicopter Crash. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bianca Lombardi; New Suspect: Bianca Lombardi) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Burn the Bills (5/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Bois Centre